<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>见姨夫的一百零一种方式 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874567">见姨夫的一百零一种方式</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TF家族, 念念 | Obsessed With Heart (TV), 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>米乐×Tina，一点敖三×伍贺<br/>事实上并没有101种方式<br/>关系都是用亲戚计算器搞的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao San/Wu He (Second Life), Ao Ziyi/He Junlin, Mi Le/He Tina</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>见姨夫的一百零一种方式</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“乐哥！大事不好了！”</p><p>米乐正在吃火腿肠，他的一个小弟小陈火急火燎地跑过来，气喘吁吁：“乐、乐哥……出事了……”</p><p>“你乐哥我好着呢。”米乐咬了一大口火腿肠，嫌弃地瞥了小陈一眼，“有话慢慢说，怎么一天到晚咋咋呼呼的。”</p><p>小陈继续喘气：“我、我刚才看到……嫂子，和、和一个不认识的……不认识的男人走在一起！”</p><p>“艹，你怎么不早说！”米乐恶狠狠地拍了一把小陈的脑袋，咬牙切齿，“谁？火速带你乐哥过去。”</p><p>十八中都知道，校霸米乐和校花贺缇娜是一对。米乐那个占有欲啊，恨不得在贺缇娜脸上刻上“米乐独属”四个大字——虽然这个直男想法在被贺缇娜知道后，米乐被罚了一个星期不准吃火腿肠。</p><p>现在居然被小弟告知贺缇娜跟别的男人走在一起？脑补能力很强的米乐瞬间觉得听见雨滴落在青青草地，他的脑内已经循环播放起了“爱上一匹野马，可我的家里没有草原”，满脸悲戚且愤怒地杀到了小陈所说的事发现场。</p><p>然后震惊地发现，和贺缇娜走在一起的，不仅是个男人，还是个老男人。</p><p>——我米乐的魅力居然还比不上一个老男人了？！</p><p>米乐板起脸，尽量让自己显得冷酷无情，他强硬地插到贺缇娜和那个男人中间：“你好，我是娜娜的男朋友米乐，你是？”</p><p>那个男人略一挑眉，露出了打量的神情：“哦？是吗？我怎么没听娜娜跟我说过她有男朋友。”</p><p>娜娜也是你能叫的吗？老牛吃嫩草！米乐内心疯狂咆哮，面上却扬起自认为嘲讽的笑：“现在你知道了。”</p><p>一旁的贺缇娜知道米乐又在瞎脑补了，于是开口解释：“米乐，你误会了……”</p><p>“男人说话女人别插嘴。”</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>贺缇娜心想三天不打上房揭瓦，看来是最近火腿肠吃得挺多放肆了啊，“米乐，他是我……”</p><p>“你不用解释了，如果你爱的是他，我愿意退出！”</p><p>“米乐，我……”</p><p>“我一个人也会过得很好的，你真的不用勉强自己……”</p><p>“米乐你给我闭嘴！”贺缇娜终于忍无可忍，“他是我姨夫！”</p><p>“姨夫？”米乐懵了，“姨夫是谁的谁？”</p><p> </p><p>第二次见面是在游乐园。</p><p>米乐拿着两个快要融化的冰淇淋，无奈又委屈地看着贺缇娜不知道在给谁打电话，语气轻快又带着一丝八卦：“伍扬我跟你说我在欢乐谷遇到上次那个碰瓷你的男孩子了你快过来！”</p><p>等贺缇娜挂了电话，米乐一头雾水地问道：“伍扬，伍扬是谁？”</p><p>贺缇娜乐呵呵地把两个冰淇淋都拿了过去，眨了眨眼：“伍扬就是你姨夫呀。”</p><p>呵呵，这个男人来头不小啊。米乐内心腹诽，迅速发了条消息给小陈：“快，帮我查一下一个叫伍扬的男人到底是谁。”</p><p>不到半分钟就收到了小陈的回复，米乐心想小陈的办事效率真是贼高，一看消息忍不住骂了一声“草”——</p><p>“乐哥，伍扬你不知道啊？伍扬你居然不知道！深度发觉老总啊。深度发觉，就是那个很有名的娱乐公司，程以鑫啊宋玄啊都是那家公司的。”</p><p>合着自己的小女友还是豪门千金？？？米乐觉得世界真是太奇妙了。</p><p>怪不得一开始根本看不上自己。</p><p>是米乐先追的贺缇娜，当时是因为校花评选——米乐对这种事不太上心，但是好巧不巧，向横在他耳边罗里吧嗦好几天一定要让他给陶桃投票，他嫌烦应了下来，结果登入投票界面一眼就看到了贺缇娜，然后他就毫不犹豫地把票投给了贺缇娜。</p><p>向横知道了这件事后追着他打——因为陶桃就因为这一票惜败。米乐还请向横吃饭赔罪，让陶桃顺便叫上贺缇娜。</p><p>——其实这个“顺便”才是真实的目的。</p><p>陶桃和贺缇娜是好闺蜜，没多久就看出米乐对贺缇娜有意思，奈何贺缇娜倒是直来直往豪爽的一个人，勾着米乐的肩膀喊他大兄弟，米乐一愣一愣地，回了句“大妹子”，向横没绷住，喷了他一脸可乐。</p><p>后来贺缇娜总算是知道了米乐喜欢她，开玩笑似的说了句“我比较喜欢敖三那样的”，米乐耿耿于怀了好久，最后抱得美人归了才知道敖三是贺缇娜表哥的男朋友。</p><p>虽然因为这个他还被敖三暴打了一顿。</p><p>米乐和贺缇娜刚谈恋爱那会，纯情得像个上课专心听讲会认真写作业的乖乖仔，小手也不敢拉，生怕玷污了心里的白月光，第一次牵手还是贺缇娜主动的。</p><p>下了过山车的米乐惊魂未定，倒是贺缇娜又兴致勃勃地想要去坐海盗船。</p><p>米乐给小陈发消息：“所以你那天怎么没认出来娜娜身边的人是伍扬？”</p><p>小陈颤颤巍巍地回：“隔得太远了没看清……”</p><p>“米乐你在干什么？”贺缇娜凑过来看，米乐连忙收了手机去拉她的手：“没事，小陈问我借作业抄。”</p><p>贺缇娜难以置信：“你还会写作业？”</p><p>“当然不会。”米乐说，“所以我让他去问向横借。”</p><p>然后他以拉着贺缇娜去买票的行为结束了这个话题，积极主动的样子让贺缇娜都怀疑他是不是转了性。</p><p>一只熊忽然横在了米乐面前，挥舞着肥大的爪子笨重地将一只粉色心形气球塞到了……贺缇娜的手里。</p><p>米乐：“？”</p><p>哪来的野熊敢跟我抢娜娜？</p><p>“野熊”摘下了头套，米乐看见了那张他怀恨在心的老男人的脸。</p><p>米乐：“……”</p><p> </p><p>后来倒是又见过一次。</p><p>是在小巷子里，伍扬被几个小混混堵在角落索要保护费。</p><p>米乐想自己虽然也不是什么好人，但江湖道义还是要讲究，何况这人还是他未来姨夫，于是秉承着路见不平拔刀相助的美好品德，他上去就把伍扬挡在了身后。</p><p>“哟，大叔还有帮手呢？”为首的小混混不屑地瞅了米乐一眼，“正好，你也交一份保护费呗。”</p><p>“姨夫别怕，这有我呢，你快跑。”米乐努力让自己的背影看起来高大伟岸。</p><p>伍扬双手插兜，盯着米乐迎风而起的一根呆毛一动不动。</p><p>几个黑超特保从天而降，三下两下就把小混混揍得屁滚尿流地跑了。</p><p>米乐看着那些个又高又壮的特保毕恭毕敬地对着伍扬喊“伍总”，瞪圆了眼睛。</p><p>伍扬摆摆手：“不客气，外甥女婿。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以到底为什么姨夫会被那些人要保护费啊？姨夫都一大把年纪了还被年轻人勒索，好可怜。”第二天上学的时候，米乐和贺缇娜说起这件事还觉得奇怪。</p><p>贺缇娜心说他才不可怜，你不知道他回家嘲笑了你多久，“你不觉得他长得就很有钱吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你一口一个姨夫叫得倒是挺顺啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>米乐不敢动，心想我是不是该解释一下我不是那么轻浮的人我就是顺口那么一叫。</p><p>贺缇娜又说：“那你这周末有空吗？”</p><p>语气平淡，像是在问“中午要不要一起吃饭”。</p><p>“有啊有啊。”你是不是要跟我去甜甜蜜蜜约会过二人世界了？放心这次我绝对不会让小陈这个跟屁虫尾随过来当电灯泡了。</p><p>“那正好，伍扬想邀请你去家里吃个饭。”</p><p>……我现在收回那句有空是不是来不及了？</p><p> </p><p>“我的哥啊。”向横抹满发胶的头发在十八中天台上呼啸的大风中纹丝不动，他苦口婆心地给米乐分析，“你想过没有，伍扬是你姨夫——按你女朋友的说法，就是你女朋友的妈妈的姐姐的老公；敖三是你女朋友表哥的男朋友，那请问伍扬和敖三又是什么关系呢？”</p><p>“你说话的方式能不能简单点。”米乐狠狠吃了一大口泡面，“别在我面前提敖三，我上次被他揍得那么惨，这笔账我还记着呢，下次见面我得打回来。”</p><p>向横看着米乐被风吹分叉的刘海，心想你自求多福吧，毕竟傻人有傻福。</p><p>到了周末，米乐总算是知道了伍扬和敖三的关系。</p><p>他提着一堆保养品和进口的茶叶打车去了伍宅，贺缇娜到路口来接他，一看就乐了，打趣道：“看来你提前做了不少功课呀。不过那些保养品就算了——伍扬不服老，茶叶倒还是挺上道。”</p><p>米乐暗自为小陈点赞，随手把保养品扔了，又从袋子里拿了个礼品盒给贺缇娜：“送你的。”</p><p>那是一条水晶项链，做工精巧款式大方，躺在暗红色的丝绒里，在路灯下闪着一点光，就像此刻米乐眼里的深情一般。</p><p>贺缇娜难掩开心，欢欢喜喜地戴上了：“这个最上道。”</p><p>在别墅区里七拐八拐，总算是见到了那幢豪华的宅邸，贺缇娜一边开门一边跟米乐说：“密码是030416，你记住了啊。”</p><p>米乐笑得嘴巴都快咧到耳后根了，不是一家人不进一家门，这算是见了家长了。</p><p>没想到一进门就被一个不明生物袭击——一团黑影冲上来扑到他脚边，凶猛地蹭着他的裤脚。</p><p>米乐：“？？？”</p><p>贺缇娜把那只边境牧羊犬抱了起来，小家伙又伸出舌头来舔她的脸：“它叫查理，是伍扬养的狗。”</p><p>狗的主人这才踱着步慢悠悠地走过来，手里拿着一根火腿肠。米乐一看到火腿肠眼睛都亮了，感动得快要以身相许伍家，姨夫居然也了解了他的喜好。</p><p>然而下一秒，伍扬就剥好了火腿肠递到查理嘴边。</p><p>米乐：“……”</p><p>“伍扬我说了多少遍了，查理不能吃火腿肠！”贺缇娜嫌弃地抱着查理远离伍扬三米远，伍扬这才注意到米乐，笑着打了声招呼：“哟，是外甥女婿啊。”</p><p>米乐被他这笑惊得毛骨悚然，他对伍扬一直有种敬畏感，先不说深度发觉总裁这个身份，光是他那一堆特保就足够让米乐抖三斤肉下来。</p><p>何况米乐不仅见到过堂堂深度发觉伍总扮熊，还目睹过伍扬被小混混勒索，最关键的是一开始误认为伍扬是他的情敌——这三个史前尴尬的事情放在一起，米乐深以为伍扬要杀他灭口也不是不可能。</p><p>然而伍扬对他又好又温柔，桌子上一盘火腿肠辣条炒饭一看就是为他准备，米乐感激涕零，恨不得即兴作诗一首歌颂伍扬。</p><p>“外甥女婿啊……”桌底下贺缇娜踢了伍扬一脚，他只能委屈巴巴地改口，“小乐啊，你跟我们娜娜什么时候认识的啊？”</p><p>米乐想了想：“快三个月了吧。”</p><p>“感情还稳定吧？”</p><p>“挺好的。”</p><p>“那打算什么时候结婚啊？”</p><p>“？？？？？？？”</p><p>“家长都见了，没有结婚的打算吗？”伍扬有些惊讶，回忆往事的时候颇为感慨，“娜娜爸妈在她小时候出车祸去得早，这么多年都是我拉扯大的，她这么好的女孩子你可千万不能辜负她啊……”</p><p>贺缇娜忍住想用手中的刀叉弄死伍扬的冲动：“伍扬你是不是喝酒了？”</p><p>“没有啊。”伍扬一本正经地回答道，“喝酒对身体不好。”</p><p>“那你在这里说什么醉话。”贺缇娜翻了个白眼，“我俩离法定结婚年龄都还早着呢。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>及时响起的门铃阻断了尴尬，伍扬亲自去开门。</p><p>“门锁的密码怎么改了？”伍贺走了进来，“之前不还是查理的生日吗？我记了好久才记住。”</p><p>伍扬自动跳过了他的问题：“敖三呢？没跟你一起来？”</p><p>“停车呢。”</p><p>米乐听到“敖三”这两个字就竖起了耳朵，心想报仇的时候到了！</p><p>下一秒一个身影就出现在了门口，一身肃杀的黑，光是气势上穿着T恤牛仔裤的米乐就输了大半。</p><p>“爸。”</p><p>简简单单一个字，平地一声雷，米乐浑身一震。</p><p>敖三叫伍扬什么？？？爸？？？</p><p>贺缇娜不紧不慢地喝了一口饮料：“我没跟你说过吗？”他指着入座的伍贺：“这是我表哥，就是我姨夫伍扬的儿子，叫伍贺。”又指了指敖三：“这是伍贺的男朋友敖三，下个星期他俩就领证了。”</p><p>敖三冲米乐露出一个和善的微笑：“表妹夫好。”</p><p> </p><p>总归还是和和气气的一顿饭，吃完饭伍扬甚至想让米乐留宿，米乐慌忙婉拒，敖三又说要开车送他。一家子人热情得让米乐受宠若惊，最后还是贺缇娜说我送送他。</p><p>两个人就着微热的夏风走在街上，米乐去牵贺缇娜的手：“你家里人对我印象还好吧？”</p><p>“挺好的啊。”贺缇娜说，“伍扬说你看起来有点傻，伍贺说你没他帅，敖三说你打架太菜没他厉害，还有你也没他帅……其他都挺好。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>贺缇娜“扑哧”笑出声：“哎呀，你在乎那么多干什么，反正只要是我喜欢的，他们敢说不喜欢？”</p><p>“重要的是我喜欢你就够了呀。”</p><p>到了不得不分别的路口，米乐忽然停下脚步，直视着贺缇娜的眼睛：“其实我还有个礼物要送给你。”</p><p>轻柔的吻落在唇边。</p><p>贺缇娜闭上眼睛，享受着米乐这个突如其来又甜蜜温柔的吻。</p><p>看了天气预报发现会下雨于是出来送伞的伍扬：“……”</p><p>打扰了，现在的年轻人啊。</p><p>当晚米乐淋着大雨回家，第二天就发高烧了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>